When We First Met
by NFS Kay Chan
Summary: I am the Legendary Red or Edward Craig and I'm going to tell you about a girl I met. Susan Oak. She has changed my life a lot. But our friendship goes down hill at Viridian Forest, but then came the time to begin a Pokemon journey and the friendship glues it self back together. Nothing can break the friendship between us. A story about my ups and downs I had.
1. The First Time

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**_When We First Met  
_**

* * *

**I still remember the first time we met. I was six and she was five.**

* * *

**Viridian City Primary school**

Viridian Primary school was really a place for kids. This school was divided in to two. One side kids 5-12 would learn on how to be a Pokemon Trainer. They study on which type beats which type and how to catch Pokemon. Also a system of grading was in place. F, E, D, C, B, A, S, R3, R2 ,R1 and X class. The other side was for kids 8-12 who dreams on becoming a Pokemon Professor. Very complex stuff being a professor. But is love complicated? It can be for some.

**Gary: **Hey Red!

**Edward: **Hey!

**Gary:** Come here I need to tell you something

**Edward:** *Edward runs to Gary* What is it?

**Gary: **My sister is coming to school tomorrow.

**Edward:** Really! I didn't know you had a sister!

**Gary: **Well I do. I need to ask you to do something for me. Is that Okay?

**Edward:** Yeah

**Gary:** I'm not coming tomorrow because I have to help Gramps at the lab. So when she comes tomorrow could you show her around?

**Edward:** Of course. Anything for my best friend.

**Gary:** Thanks. Here's what she looks like. *Gary hands over a picture of Susan*

**The Next Day**

I sit outside of school waiting for Susan Oak. Some students walk past me greeting. "hey red". Everybody calls me red. Don't know where it came from. After sitting for an extra 5 minutes I see her. When i was six I didn't really know much about girls and what they like and stuff like that. Back then all I knew was that a lot of the 12 year old girls liked me because I was cute. And when I say cute I don't mean just cute, I mean cute baby. Any way I walk up to her,

**Edward: **Hello...are you Susan Oak?

**Susan: **Yes

**Edward:** Well I'm-

**Susan: **You're Edward?

**Edward: **Um...Yeah. How do you know?

**Susan: **My brother told me about you

**Edward: **Okay. Well I was told to show you around the school by him

**Susan:** Okay then...well lets start.

After showing her around which took 2 hours which felt like 20 minutes, I took her to her class.

**Edward: **Well that's the whole school, I don't expect you to memorize the whole thing, in fact I was only supposed to show you the basics of the school grounds.

**Susan: **Well thanks any way

After that she hugged me, smiled and walked into class. That did feel weird at first, and didn't know what it was. After that I was her friend for 3 years, also Blue's best friend. But after those 3 years something unexpected happened.


	2. Friendship That Snaps

**Viridian Forest**

* * *

At Viridian Forest Gary and I were testing each other on Pokemon type strength and weaknesses. But Susan being a bit of a joker play jokes while Gary and I study hard. But at one point I just couldn't study or work with Gary because of his sister's distractions. She would tell jokes a lot which annoys me. Gary was 9, I was 8 and Susan was 7. Susan tells me that she saw a special someone.

**Edward: **Okay. Susan, Gary... I don't think I will be working with you any more. It's because she's too distracting. Susan I'm sorry I just...I don't...this is what's wrong with you. You make jokes at the wrong time. I don't want to see anymore unless you change this. Sorry but this goes for you too Gary. What I mean is I don't want to see her with you. *he walks away*

**Gary: **I told you to stop making jokes, but you just can't stop now can you?

**Susan: **I...I'm...sor-

**Gary: **Sorry isn't going to fix this! Do you now what this is?

**Susan: ***a tear rolls down her face*

**Gary: ***stands up and starts to walk home*

**2 minutes later**

**Amarillo: **Are you okay? I saw what happened.

**Susan: ***she looks up* Who are you?

**Amarillo: ***put a hand on her shoulder* Don't worry you will see him again in 3 years...that also goes...for me.


	3. Pokemon Journey

**Professor Oak's House**

* * *

Well this was exciting for me. My first day of being a Pokemon trainer. After I got ready I was walking to the lab when I thought _should I go visit Susan. I mean I haven't seen her in a long time. _So I go to walk to Susan's house. Gary was 12, I was 11 and Susan just turned 10 the day before.

**Gary: **Hey Susan!

**Susan: **What!

**Gary:** We have a guest!

**Susan: ***stats to walk down the stairs* Well tell them that...

**Edward: ***spreads his arms out* Hey how's-WOW

When she hugged me she actually ran and grabbed hold and we both fell to ground! Looks like she really missed me.

**Susan:** Sorry. I just missed you a lot

**Gary: **Please guys. Don't do that on floor

**Susan: **Gary. Quiet

**Gary: **Well okay...First thing's first Susan. You know what to do.

**Susan: **I was just about to get there. Edward Craig...I'm s-

**Edward: ***puts up a hand to hush her* Don't worry about it. I'm not a kid. We're not kids any more. But if you are about to say sorry then...I accept your apology.

**Susan: **Thanks

**Edward: **No probz. How's my best friend going

**Gary: **Not to bad actually since your here. *they both fist to fist*

**Edward: **Well any way it's good to see you back, all normal. *he hugs Susan and she hug back. Edward winks*


	4. Mount Silver pt1

**Mount Silver  
**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I open the door and see Susan jump in and hug me. I catch her this time without falling. Her arms wrapped around the back of my neck and legs around my waste. She lets go after a few seconds and I close the door.

**Red: **Hi?

**Green: ***giggles* Hi to you too. I thought you wouldn't don't talk anyone?

**Red: **Well I just can't stop talking to a girl like you. Sit down, make yourself comfortable

**Green: **Thanks

**10 minutes of absolute silence**

**Green:** _This silence is really starting to bug me..._Hey Red?

**Red: ***looks at her*

**Green: **I know you might get asked this a lot but...why are you up here?

**Red: **Only the best can find me here. Only trainers with strong Pokemon can surpass the strong Pokemon down below. It's a logical reason. *starts up a laptop* If your wondering I found this house.

**Green: **Can you come of this mountain and come back home?

**Red: **What the heck are you talking about? I'm a Pokemon Master I have to be up here.

**Green: **I know you were defeated yesterday. By Ethan O'Connor. He's the new Pokemon Master now...when he showed me the battle between you two...I found a bullet wound on his shoulder...You shot him didn't you?

**Red: ***anger builds up inside him. He grabs the pistol from under the table attached*

**Green: **Go ahead. Shot me...if...you...dare.

I picked up the pistol a slammed it hard on the table making Susan flinch. Tears roll down my face. After a few minutes of me resting my hands on the table tears exploding, I finally and walked over to the a shelf and took out a photo album. I gave it to her to look at and sat down on her right on the couch.

We look at photos from when we were 5, 6, 7 and 8. But the there were no photos from when I was 9 or 10 and that was the time she was 8 and 9. That's because we never seen each other at the time. (you might know now)

We then looked at the ages of when I was 11. A few moths later I was the very first Kanto Pokemon Master. To become a Pokemon Master you have to defeat everyone who has entered the Kanto Hall of Fame and I did. When I was a Pokemon Master I named myself Red. Susan named herself Green because she is now a Gym leader. 7th to be exact, at Pewter City, 8th being Gary or as he named himself Blue. How did I know this? I had a T.V. in the room. Gym leaders were quite famous in Kanto, being on T.V. a lot.

Now at the last page of the album a memory comes back. The picture of our first kiss. It was right after I became Champion but not master yet. She took the photo quite sneakily.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this part the most. And now a Flash back to the time Red was 11 and Susan being 10. Quite young for a first kiss don't you think?**


	5. Indigo Plateau

**Outside Indigo Plateau**

* * *

**_Flash Back:_**

I am now champion. I feel kinda sorry for Gary because he was only champion for an hour or 2. But what happened after? I'll tell you.

I see Susan walking, head down. It looked liked she was upset. She was a bit. I run up to her

**Edward: **Hey! Is something wrong?

**Susan: **No. Well any way, I'm glad your champion. You deserve it more than me any way

**Edward:** What are you talking about?

**Susan: **You are such a powerful trainer. I'm weak

**Edward: **I maybe strong. But for you it really matters how much you put in. And you put it in a lot

**Susan: **But I got nothing out if it

**Edward: **Think about it

**Susan: **...I get it

**Edward: **See ya soon *releases his Charizard*

**Susan:** *takes out a camera out of her and hides it behind her back* Edward!

**Edward:** Yeah

She walks over and kisses me right on the lips. I was surprised at first but after a few seconds I kiss back. I then hear a click. Then the kiss suddenly stopped.

**Susan:** Oh damn! Flash didn't go off *puts flash on the camera* Okay, another one

She goes for another kiss but this time I was ready. Another click goes off. She seemed happy with a big smile. She puts the camera back in her bag and zips it up.

**Susan:** See ya. I think I'll walk home

**Edward: ***stares at her* I think I'll walk home too

**Susan:** _I knew he would_

We both smile and walk home holding hands.

* * *

**And that is how they got the picture. Hope you like it.  
**


	6. Mount Silver pt2

**Mount Silver**

* * *

I put the photo album down on the stool in front of me.

**Red: **Well those days were good don't you think?

**Green: **Yeah *stares at him* You've changed so much. It's your growing and voice that surprises me. Like what they always say. Change is a part of life

**Red: **It sure is. Hey Susan

**Green: **Yeah?

**Red: **...nothing...I-I just...I don't *looks down*

**Green: **Hey

She puts her left hand on my right cheek and pushes my face slightly to looks at her. Her right hand engages my shoulder pulling me closer to her. Heads slightly tilting, eyes slowly closing, lips drawing near we were about too kiss until.

**Pikachu: **Pika?

We flinch to the sound and then separate each other quickly. On top of the stool we see my Pikachu. It really had to ruin the moment.

**Pikachu:** Pika-chu!

**Green: **Hey Pikachu! It still remembers me *smiling*

It jumped on her lap and cuddled in there. Susan hugging it closely

**Green: **Still as cute as before. I've always admired your Pikachu. It's strong and it's cute. How did you get them two personalities into one Pokemon? *she sets Pikachu on the stool* So are you going to come down?

**Red: **Well I don-

My sentence was cut off by a kiss. Hands on the back of my neck, lips and tongues touching. We stop the kiss when I noticed that Pikachu was watching. It does ruin a lot of moments. I return it into its Poke ball.

**Green:** Now are going to come back down? *grinning*

**Red: **Are willing to spend the night here?

**Green:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Red: **I don't know *sarcastically* You tell me. *grinning*

**Green:** I get it. That cheeky old red that I knew 3 years ago.

**Red: **But naughtier than usual

**Green:** Well lets get naughty in bed *whispered*


	7. Off Mount Silver

**Mount Silver**

* * *

We lay in bed naked, well sleeping actually after a night that was...you could call it anything you want. I was the first to wake up. I get out of bed, have a shower and put my cloths on. I stare at Susan on bed who is still sleeping and decided to play a bad prank.

**Green: **Hey Edward! *walks down stairs*

**Red: **Yeah

She walks down the stairs only in her nuder garments and both arms covering breasts. I was eating breakfast.

**Green: **Have you seen my-

**Red:** *held the bra up*

**Green: **You sicko *grinning*

**Red: **Like I haven't seen them before

**Green: **Oh stop it

I'm glad she took it as a joke. She then got herself ready.

**Green: **So are you going to come down?

**Red: **Well you stayed the night. We did something in bed. It's quite obvious what the answer is going to be

**Green: **YES! Oh thank you Eddie. *hugging him*

**Red: **Okay. Let me pack my things and we'll head off

So I packed all the things that I bought here, got my belt of Pokemon and got my trainer bag that I got when I was 12. Susan and I went to the door and I opened it. I stood there just at the door with her not moving a single muscle.

**Green: **Hey. Is something wrong?

**Red: **I have the feeling that I forgot something

I walk over to the stool, pick up the photo album and put it in my bag.

**Red: **Okay, I'm all set.

We left at 9:00 and it took us around 10 hours to get back to the entrance, which means when we got back it was 7:00 and it was quite dark. But in those ten hours I was told story that my mum had died from a robbery. She was shot. It did saddened me and I did cry because of it. At least the last words I heard from here was "Good bye Edward".


	8. The Killer

**Celadon City**

* * *

When we got to ground height, Susan told me she was running low on supplies and had to go buy some Medicine for her Pokemon and I agreed on coming with her. She go her Aerodactyl to fly her there and I got my Charizard to fly me there. When we landed we landed right in the middle of Celadon City. A lot of people were looking me in amazement that I've come back. "hey red's back!" And I just waved to everyone like a president.

We got to 2nd using the elevator. Once the elevator opened up, a man runs in quickly with a bag in his hand and we quickly jump out of the elevator, watching the doors close shut.**  
**

**Green: **Your mum died on this floor

**Edward: **Please don't talk about it

**Green: **Sorry

**Shop Keeper: **Hey Red! That was just a robber

**Edward: **What!

**Green: **Lets get him!

**Saffron City**

We fly to Saffron City. And we now see the man with the bag. My Charizard lands in front of him and he then turns around and runs the other way but Susan's Aerodactyl was 20 meters in front of him. He is now surrounded. (He can't run left or right)

**Robber: **Oh look who it is. It's the Legendary Red who has come for revenge?

**Edward: **What are you talking about?

**Green: **He's probably the killer of your mum.

**Robber: **And he has bought his little girl friend with him. How would you like to loose another person you love

He points a gun to Susan and fires at the left of her stomach. Once the bullet made impact a gush of blood expelled from her stomach and she then falls the ground.

**Edward: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Robber: **Now your next

**Edward: **Pikachu, GO! *pikachu appears from his side and lands on the ground* Ready your tail *pikachu's tail hardens for Iron Tail*

The robber fires three shots but luckily my Pikachu blocked the bullets from me using Iron Tail. After that Pikachu jumps and spins 720 degrees with Iron Tail still activated. With one 360 it chops the hand of the robber of which the gun was held in and the next 360 slicing his neck, killing him.

I walk over to a dying Susan and go on my knees. Tears start rolling down my cheek.

**Edward: **Susan! Look at me. Please.

**Green:** *softly* Edward. I'm not going to make it...at...least I get...to see you for the last...time

**Edward: **NO. This isn't the last time. I can save you. Where's Yellow when you need her?

I take out my phone tried to call Yellow. Then some one picks up the phone. Luck is my side but I thought it was.

**Blue: **Hello?

**Edward:** Yellow I need you t-

**Blue: **This is Gary. Who's this?

**Edward:** It's Edward Craig

**Blue: **Hey Red! Are you back?

**Edward: **Yes I'm but lets not discuss this right now

**Blue: **Okay. What's up

**Edward: **Where's Amarillo

**Blue: **She's at the mental hospital because she was acting crazy an- *phone hangs up* Hello? What's up with him

Luckily I was in Saffron City and they have a hospital here so I had no choice but to carry her there.


	9. In The Hospital

**Saffron Hospital **

* * *

I sit down outside the room in where she was kept in. I cried my eyes out and just can't stop thinking about if she' going to survive or not. A doctor walks put the room and says

**Doctor:** Excuse me Edward

**Edward: **Yeah

**Doctor: **We are not 100% sure if she's going to survive but there is chance that she will. We have taken the bullet out of her and it's gone pretty deep. The more deeper, the more live threatening it is. The reason why we are not 100% sure of survival it's because we don't know how deep the bullet went. If she's going to die then I suggest that you come in here

I walk inside the room.

**Doctor:** I'll leave you two in peace. *closes door behind him*

I sit down next to Susan.

**Edward: **Susan I know you can't hear me but I just have to say it. *tears come out* Please don't die tomorrow...morning. I just want you to hear this...I...love...you. *sobbing* Please. *door opens*

**Doctor: **I'm sorry but you have to leave

**Edward:***grabs on the rail of the bed*I'm not leaving this hospital without her

**Doctor:** But you have to go now. Give me your phone number and I'll call you if she wake up in the morning

**Edward:** But...what about her?

**Doctor: **Give me your phone number and I'll call you if she wake up in the morning

**Edward:**...but...what if she doesn't?

**Doctor: **Then I won't *put hand on shoulder* all you could do now is hope for the best. Come on I'll walk you out

**Edward: ***nods* Okay

**Outside the Hospital**

**Edward: **Hope you call *flies away on Charizard*

**Doctor: **_Never thought that Red would have such feelings for someone. A man who is spent three years on Mount Silver and still remembers a girl that he loved ever since he first met her  
_

**The N****ext Morning**_  
_

I sat in the kitchen on a chair staring at my out dated Poke Dex on the table seeing if it would call. I sat there from 9:00 to 12:00...but there was no call. All I would hope for is that he's late.

* * *

**Hey guys. I tried to make it as emotional as possible but I don't think it worked. Comment if it did. I doubt it did.**


	10. Happiness

**Red's House**

* * *

In fact he was late. I felt so relieved when my phone started buzzing and vibrating on the table. I pick it up quickly,

**Edward: **Yes

**Doctor: **Hello Edward. Guess what? She's alive and well and she's ready come home. See you in a bit.

I close my phone slowly in shock that she's alive but there is doubt as if this has made any effect on her body. But what the heck, I run outside in a flash, send out my Charizard and we were off. It took only a minute to get there. When I land she sees me and starts running up to me, she jumps up and I catch her with a big hug. She hugs me back and kisses me. I have to say this has to be the best girl in the world.

The Doctor walks up to us.

**Doctor: **There is only one worry about this

**Edward: **What

**Doctor: **Her stomach is now quite weak. One punch could cause the wound to open up and start bleeding horrendously. Just promise not to hit it.

**Edward: **Okay Doc. Thanks for everything

**Doctor: **Your welcome

**Professor Oak's House**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Gary opens the door surprised to see Susan and I back after a while.

**Blue:** Susan!...Edward! Your back! * goes out and hugs Edward*

**Green: **Bromance much

**Blue: **Hey! You...how are you...y... *hugs Green* I couldn't sleep last night after what Edward told me *tears* If...you died...I wouldn't...live. Oh jeez. *cough* Thank Mew. You'd rarely see my cry

**Edward: **In fact this is the first time I've seen you cry

When Gary said "I wouldn't live" that line really hit me. I've never thought the Gary had hard feelings for his sister. I thinks it's because he's never shown it before.

**Week After**

The week after the incident, Susan is now living with me since my mum is gone. So what goes for Gary? Well his sister Daisy came home from Sinnoh after living and studying there for five years. I was told she was studying to become a Professor like her Grandad and that after Professor Oak's research is finished he will retire and she will take his spot. And also Prof. Oak comes home every night. So Gary is forced to spend his nights with two Professors.

A few days after Daisy came back she wanted to talk about how life is going with us three. She even asked if anything was going on with Susan and me. We said we weren't in and relationship whatsoever, we are just friends; not to mention that we had sex. Luckily that Gary didn't burst out and say that we kissed and that we are in a relationship. In fact no one knows we had sex.

We then told her about the incident that happened at Saffron City. Daisy got a bit emotional when we told her that Susan got shot by a robber and that the robber was killer of my mum. It's natural in humans to cry about such things that are quite 'threatening' if you know what I mean by 'threatening'. I think it's because sisters are quite close to each other, unlike brothers and sisters. This is what Daisy said me. "She's like a smaller, younger, better version of me. She brings back memories of being a Pokemon trainer. After my failure of not defeating the Pokemon Champion I decided to become a Professor. I do love my little sister"

I've just wish I had a younger brother or sister...my life would be a lot happier.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the last part of this chapter. As you can see things didn't go so well when Edward came back. News of his mums death, his girl friend being shot. It's like Mount Silver wants him to come back. You know what I mean by that.  
**


	11. Smaller, Younger, Better

**Red's House**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

**Edward: **Susan could you get the door?

**Green: **Sure

She gets from the couch and opens the door.

**Green: **Oh hey! Ethan. Long time

**Gold: **Uhhhhh. Yeah. No offense but I thought you were...you know

**Green: **Dead?

**Gold: **Yeah. I was just here to talk to Red because I thought he lost you and...Well any way how are you?

**Green: **I'm good thanks

**Gold: **Is Red okay?

**Green: **Lets ask him. Edward it's Ethan

**Edward: **Really?

I get up from my chair and walk over to the door.

**Edward: **Hey Ethan. How your shoulder?

**Gold: **A lot better thanks. I just wanted to see if you were okay...but it looks like your fine *turns around*

Susan elbows my slightly because she talked me into giving him a little present for his achievement.

**Edward: **Uh...Ethan wait

**Gold: ***turns around* Yeah?

**Edward: **I have something to give to you

**Gold: **No thanks. I uh...you really don't have to

**Green: **He insists on it

Susan realizing that Ethan wasn't going to except she had to say that and put me through this. She said I have to work on my manners and people skills.

**Gold: **Okay. What is it?

**Green: **It's better off if you're inside

**Gold: **Is it just me because I have the feeling that you're going to throw a surprise party for me

**Edward: **It's nothing like that. It's this

I hold up a bar of gold in front of him and give it to him. He take it in his right hand.

**Gold: **Hey my favorite color! Thanks! And is this real?

**Green: **Well yeah. I don't think he's going t give you a fake. And also it has some carving in it

**Gold: **Carving?

**Edward: **Yeah...read it

He turns it over to one side and starts reading it out to us

**Gold:** FROM NO LONGER THE LEGENDARY RED, BUT FROM EDWARD CRAIG *turns it over* IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH YOU GET OUT, IT'S HOW MUCH YOU PUT IN

**Edward: **That's my saying. I even taught Susan that

**Gold:** IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU BARLEY WIN OR THRASH YOUR OPPONENT, A WIN IS A WIN. I taught you that

**Green: **Wow. Edward got taught something. That's something you don't see everyday

**Edward:** And today's the only day

**Green: **Highly doubt it

**Edward:** You're a B-

**Green: **Yeeeeeeesssssss

**Edward: **You're B-Beau-ti-fool?

**Green: **I know I am

She says that with a big smile on her face leaning on the table with her arms crossed. I feel so embarrassed.

**Edward: **Just keep reading, ignore her

**Gold: **TO NO LONGER ETHAN O'CONNOR BUT TO THE LEGENDARY GOLD. You call me Gold now?

**Edward: **Yeah, it's better too

**Green: **Ethan

She takes his right hand and puts it right on his heart.

**Green: **What ever you do...do not go to the bank and cash this in. Because this gold is worth everything

**Gold: **Really?

**Green: **Really

I can tell that a lot emotions are running inside him right now. Some tears start running down his cheek but I can tell those tears are full of happiness.

**Gold: **Thanks guys *sniff* You guys are...the best *cough* Oh my god. I never felt this happy in my whole bloody life

Ethan or Gold struggled to talk because of his emotions but we knew what he was talking about.

**Green: **Awwww come here

She puts out her arms to hug Ethan. Susan being taller put her both hands at the back of his head, his face in her chest. Ethan hugged back hands in the middle of her spine. They let go of each other, Ethan now looking down Susan bobs down and looks up to see what was happening to him.

**Green: **Hey Ethan. Are you alright? *ethan looks at her*

**Gold: **My name is Gold. And don't you forget that *grinning* but I'm okay. I'll just be going now *walks out the door* See ya

After he's gets out of the house we return to the couch

**Green: **He's so cute

**Edward: **Yeah. He's a smaller, younger, better version of me

**Green: **A brand new Pokemon Master

**Edward:** Did you know that he's Pokemon Master of Johto and Kanto?

**Green: **No. Why's that

**Edward: **Well he's got badges from Johto and Kanto

**Green: **Cool

**Edward: **And he's also defeated Team Rocket. I could only hold them back for three years

**Green: **Oh yeah I forgot something

**Edward: **What?

**Green:** I love you too

**Edward: **How did you know I said that?

**Green: **Lets Just say that I was ummm...eavesdropping while you were right next to me crying. I've never seen you like that before

**Edward: **Mmmmmmm...Why is Yellow in the mental hospital?

* * *

**Hope you guys didn't mind that Ethan came in this**


	12. Where's Amarillo

**Hey guys, I just want to clear out that Eward and Susan are in a relationship. They just didn't want to tell Daisy that they were.  
**

**You guys might know already they are living together.  
**

* * *

**Red's House**

* * *

**Green:** Don't worry its um...its not important

**Edward: **Really?

**Green: **Really

**Edward: ***turns off T.V.*

**Green: **What now?

**Edward: **Tell me

**Green:** Well its ummm...*watch starts beeping* Oh 8 o'clock, sorry. I have to get to the gym now.

Bloody hell. She had to go to the gym now. I had no choice but to ask Gary. So I walk over to his house, knock on the door and right after my knocks the door open straight away.

**Blue: **Oh hey Red!

**Edward: **Don't call me that

**Blue: **Sorry...so what are you doing here?

**Edward: **I need to talk to you for a bit

**Blue: **Oh sorry man, I have to get to the gym. Has my sister gone already.

**Edward: **Yeah

**Blue: **Look I'll talk to you once I get back, which is 9 o'clock

**Edward: **WHAT!

**Blue: **Or...you could talk to me on the weekends. Saturday and Sundays are my days off. That also applies for Susan, because she's also a gym leader and she gets called green.

**Edward:** Okay I'll talk to you on the weekend...how's Saturday?

**Blue: **Saturday's great. Okay see you Saturday

**Edward: **See you to

What the heck. In fact what could I do now? I'm not a Master anymore. I know lets go put into the public. Because you know...Edward's back.

**Saturday Morning-Professor Oaks House  
**

Weekends. My friends don't get called Green and Blue. They get called by their real name Susan and Gary. Susan wore something different to what she wears in the gym. Tight blue jeans, black high heel boots, white tank top and a cowboy style striped black and white T-shirt. She looked quite hot in them. Especially the way the T-shirt is put on. The buttons are undone and the only thing tied up is the bottom which is in a knot. You guys know how Gary dresses with his solid black T-shirt, purple pants and that swag necklace.

**Edward:** So you two maybe wondering why I brought you here, lets talk serious for a moment shall we

**Susan:** Is this about Yellow?

**Edward: **Right on

**Gary: **If that's what you want to talk about I can give you the whole story. In fact the story's pretty simple

**Susan:** Why are you going to tell him this?

**Edward: **Oh I see, this is supposed to be a secret wasn't it?

**Gary: **No

**Susan: **Yes Gary. Of course its supposed to be a secret. I told when we came back last night

**Edward: **Susan...I don't like people who lie. And I don't think you do to. So tell me the story

**Susan: **I-I-I can't tell you. I promised her

She starts crying and walks out of the house. I feel so sorry for her. She is a good secret keeper. You just can't force it out of her.

**Edward: **I'm sorry Gary

**Gary: **Nah that's okay. So lets get started. The reason why Yellow is in the mental hospital is that...well we know she is a psychic because she was born at Viridian Forest. She keeps talking about Kanto being destroyed, the Three legendary Birds are going to kill us and stuff like that. She even went out in to the public and told people that. So we had no choice but to put her to sleep and take her there. I regret that.

**Edward: **Why's that?

**Gary: **What

**Edward:** Why do you regret taking her there?

**Gary: **Ummmm...those are my reasons and secrets that I should keep

**Edward: **Fair enough. That's all I needed to know. Thanks Gary

**Gary: **Your welcome

I walk out of the house and close the door. After I closed the door I was wondering what he meant by "those are my reasons and secrets that I should keep" That's quite weird. I walk over to my house to the door of my bedroom which was closed. Susan is in there.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

**Edward: **Hey Susan I'm sorry that I put you through that. I'm also sorry that I made you cry as well...do you accept my apology?

The door yanks open, she grabs me by my shirt and pulls me hard.

We lay in bed naked...again, only covered by a sheet. I love sex. Sex and Susan have to be the best combination in the world.

**Edward: **So...I'll take that as a Yes

* * *

**That has to be the best yes in the world. Comment on this chapter, Please. I said Please so you better.**


	13. 9 Years Later

**9 years later-Edward aged 24  
**

* * *

It was lunch and I was with my 3 friends Gary Oak, Ethan O'Connor or Gold and his rival Leon Silver at Celadon Restaurant. And yes Ethan has still kept his title as Pokemon Master but he was weirdly staring into his plate of food and wasn't eating.

**Leon: **Hey, problem with your food?

**Gold:** Yeah...it looks different

**Edward: **How different?

**Gold: **Very

**Leon: **Its the exact same thing that see you eat at your place

**Gold: **But still looks to different to what I've seen my mum make

**Gary: ***giggles* His mum

**Gold: **At least I have a mum

Man if you say that to Gary he gets so offended. It's easy to understand.

**Gary: ***stands up* Oh yeah, you wanna start!

**Edward: **Gary sit down

**Gary: ***calmly* Okay (mockingly high-pitched voice) At least I'm enjoying my food

**Leon:** Hey Eddie you got problem with your food?

**Edward: **Oh no...I was umm...just day dreaming

**Gold: **About what?

**Edward: **Its a Susan thing

**Gary: **Are you day dreaming about her being naked or else I'll punch your face in

**Edward: **No I've already seen her-

**Gary: **YOU HAVE!

**Edward: **No of course not

I covered that lie up pretty well

**Leon: **So what is it about?

**Edward: **You just want me to say say don't you?

**Gold: **Say what?

**Edward: **Well ummm...Oh what the heck. I'm going to ask her to marry me

**Gary: ***spits and coughs his food out*

**Gold: **Hey well done. Good luck with that

**Leon: **Congratulations Eddie

**Edward: **Thanks guys. Gary?

**Gary: **Ummmmm...I don't what to say. All I could say is well done Edward. You saved her life. You deserve her

**Edward: **Thanks Gary

I was shocked at what he was saying he has never said those words to me before. He is really a good friend.

**Gold:** When are you going to propose?

**Edward: **Probably tonight

**Leon: **Wow! Going a bit too fast there

**Edward: **No. Of course not. I thought of marrying her a few months ago, I just never told anyone. But I need you guys to help me with this. Because I just can't go up to her and say "will you marry me" So re you guys going to help me with this.

**Gold: **I'm in

**Leon: **Well since your in, I'm in too...Gary?

**Gary: **Well...Oh what the hell. I'm in

**Edward: **Thanks guys

**Leon: **And FYI Gary your sister's smoking hot

**Gary: **You better watch your eyes cause if you don't a couple of needles will be in them

* * *

**Isn't this story great. I bet you didn't think that Edward thinking about marrying Susan. Comment on that.**


	14. Will You Marry Me

**Route** **25**

* * *

**Gary:** Hey Suzy, you should take Edward out to the this spot one time. It's quite romantic

**Susan: **Why are you telling my this?

**Gary:** Just a suggestion *pokegear starts ringing* Oh Ethan has just sent my a text...oh he wants a rematch oh well see ya. Oh Leon's here.

**Leon:** Hey Suzy

**Susan: **Hey Leon

**Leon: **What's with the romantic setting?

**Susan: **Oh my brother brought me here

**Leon:** Remember when we were kids we used to play a lot and get in trouble for all the stupid things we did

**Susan: **Oh yeah. You'd were a bad influence on me. It's what made me and I'm quoting here a "bad girl". A lot of boys said that to me. My brother didn't like me hanging out with you

**Leon:** Yeah I got teased a bit because of that

**Susan:** Oh poor you...but you gotta admit those school days were pretty fun.

**Leon:** Yeah they were...I'll tell you a little secret

**Susan****: **Okay

**Leon: **This is embarrassing but umm...I used to like you when I was 11

**Susan: **Aww. That's so sweet

**Leon:** That's sour

**Susan: ***giggle*

**Leon:** Well umm...I'll be going will come soon...get ready

**Susan:** _What does he mean by th-_

**Edward: **Hey Susan_  
_

**Susan: **Edward

**Edward: **Looks like you're here at the right time

**Susan: **Yeah. The sun is really shiny

**Edward: **Describe how shiny

**Susan:** I don't know. As shiny as...

**Edward: **Maybe this ring?

She turns to the ring diamond that was in a small black box. I got to pluck up the courage but I'm so scared that she would reject this. If she does I would just jump off a building. Oh crap I forgot what to say when you propose. I tried my hardest to think about what to say. I got it. I went on one knee and held the box opened in front of her.

**Edward: **Susan Oak will you do the honor of being my wife and making me the happiest man in the world? I know we've had rough times and we'll be in more...but I just want to take this chance.

The tears start up in her after I finished my speech. Please say yes.

**Susan: **Y-Yes

**Edward: **Really!

**Susan: **Really

She threw herself at me and hugs me so tight that I my bones would completely shatter. She then gives me one big kiss. Her kisses are so passionate. My whole body is filled with such happiness and I bet hers is filled with everything positive. This might have to be the best day of my life. In fact it's the best day of my life. Better then the day I was promoted Pokemon Master. And then CLICK! Gold took at photo. We stop our kiss and Susan looked at me smiling knowing what I was doing.

**Gold:** Oops. Sorry there was no flash

**Edward: **Why didn't you put it on?

**Gold: **I did that on purpose, I just want you guys to kiss twice

And now Susan and I are married. You may now think it's the end of my love story but there is more to this than jut getting married. But time time to explain the role of my friends. Gary had to take Susan to route 25, because if I were to take her there, well there will be a suspicion. Gold had to call Gary for no good reason but it was a for signal to leave. I wouldn't call cause if I were to my name would come up on the screen. Just in case she'll look. I don't have to say any more about that. And Leon bought me a little bit of time to get ready. And also Gold had to take a photo.

* * *

**Edward's right. This isn't the end of his love story. There is just one chapter remaining. Comment about this.**


	15. Families

**3 years later**

* * *

**Edward's Family**

Hello. Edward Craig here. You've heard a lot about my life as a kid, a Pokemon Trainer, a Pokemon Master and a Husband. But there is one more part in this. This might be a short chapter of my story but it's big in many different ways. Well looks like I just have to say it. I have a Family now. I have a son named Liam and a daughter named Madeleine. And I forgot to mention in other chapters that Susan was born with an eye color difference. Her right eye is green and the left is blue, and guess what Madeleine was born with that to. Liam is more like me. He has my red eyes and also when I shown him my Charizard, he wasn't scared of it at all. He actually likes it.

**Gary's Family**

Gary actually doesn't have a Family of his own. He married to Amarillo. She has gotten a lot better after she got out of the hospital. But how did she get out of the mental hospital? I don't know you have to ask her. And the things that she was talking about were true. The birds did attack Kanto. We call it The Fall Of Kanto. All this time we never believed her. For that story you have to ask Gary. They do plan on having a baby.

**Ethan's Family**

It's true he has his own family. He married Lyra who has gotten psychic powers from staring into the eyes of her Espeon for took long. Quite remarkable don't you think. She can now communicate with Yellow, Psychic Pokemon and the Legendary Suicune telepathically. I've been told by Ethan that they both live upon a legend. How did they know? Well ask them about that. Ethan's ancestor is Ho-oh. It's quite complex stuff actually. Lyra has a broken part of Suicune's horn which was given to her. Ethan can use and only Ethan can use the Rainbow Feather to get Ho-oh to appear right in front on your eyes. Lyra can call Suicune using the horn. But lets get to their family. They have a daughter called Saleena who has the most shiniest crystal blue eyes ever. She is real cute.

PS: Also Leon's ancestor is Lugia and he can also summon it using the Silver Feather. Ethan, Lyra, Susan and I are the only one's that know that Leon is the only person that can rebuild the Brass Tower. Even he doesn't know that. Susan told me about that.


End file.
